The beginning
by RiversandSmith
Summary: Ok, I'll be fair, it's a prequel not really a dr fic. If it was it would be the 10th doctor. Has captain Jack in it. Rose is mentioned. Jackie is in it and I think that's it. What were their lives like before the doctor? Molly and Kelly Not really romance


Chapter 1 trouble comes in twos

Winter leaves dropped off the trees to make way for new spring ones. The cold air hit cheeks and made them ruby red. A Sunday morning and the town centre of Bury was empty because people were broke from Christmas. The February air smelling fresh.

Two young girls sat on a bench talking both wearing green parker coats. One girl was tall around 5,10ft with beautiful long brown locks. Her face pale with sparkly green beautiful eyes. Her eyebrows slim and she had pretty high cheek bones and a perfect jaw. She had green eye shadow a flowy blue flowery dress with a large pair of silver doc martins. The other girl looked completely different. Her red hair pushed over to one side with big blue loop earrings. Her hair just touched the bottom of her chin it was a copper sort of colour. She wore large black and red platforms. A parker also and a khaki vest top with baggy black chords. And a single black band around her neck. Her eyelids a golden brown colour. Her lips a peach brown. Her pinkie white skin beaming sun light as her pale complexion shined and her pink cheeks shone. The taller girl looked at the other.

"Kel's just go in and talk to him" The girl said sipping some water from a bottle. The other girl Kelly just looked at her friend Molly.

"Oh really and say what?" She paused. "Hi my names Kelly Rivers er I'm a genius I work for an army base and I'm an officer and a Dr I have to autopsy aliens everyday, I see you work in a shop how's that going?" She said fastly and sarcastically. Molly frowned. She stood up and so did Kelly, Molly's height dwarfing her.

"No Kelly leave off the genius stuff because that scares them doesn't it?" She asked.

"Molly I was being facetious" Kelly said.

"Really Kels that wasn't obvious" She said sarcastically dragging her into the shop. Molly ran in and picked up two lollies acting like they were buying something. She smiled at the man behind the counter who she already knew and Kelly really liked him. She did what she did when normally confronted by men. She placed her hair over her face the red locks covering her blue eyes. Kelly was very tough and loved to be violent but Molly wasn't scared of her she kicked her. Kelly then stood up straight and smiled a little bit.

"Hi" He said questioning. She smiled back and Molly rolled her eyes and walked out dragging her behind. She put her arm around Kelly and the walked off.

"Oh come on, you might as well stay at mine and give me a lift to work tomorrow, I cant believe you, you'll act, sing and dance in front of hundreds of people but cant chat up one average looking fella." She said pulling her away with her arm around her as they walked off into the distance.

Chapter 2 UNIT

Kelly woke up and placed her uniform on. She worked for UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce part of the army. They dealt with the things people weren't meant to know about. Mainly aliens. Molly worked for them too but only intelligence. Kelly was intelligence and defence. She loved her job. She loved the guns mainly, she was a total tomboy. Molly and Kelly had known each other since high school. They were both geniuses. Molly had a PHD in Chemistry so she was actually Dr Molly Smith. Kelly had a double doctorate in Astrophysics and Medical science so she was a doctor too. Kelly wore a khaki Officers uniform as she _was_ an officer. It had canvas material with a ¾ length skirt and a sensible tight fitted jacket and a small official officer's hat. It was flat at the top with a visor that stuck out. She swept her red fringe out of her eyes and smiled at Molly with her brown eye shadow and brown lips.

"Ready?" She said straightening her hat. She had her guns in her leg and hip holsters and was ready to leave. Molly Smith wore a blue flower print dress with an elegant tie at the back. Her ruby red lips shining like the sun. She smiled.

"Yeah you teaching defence to privates today?" Molly asked.

"Yeah I am, have to flip some spotty 16 year olds over my shoulder, easy peasy" Kelly said laughing jumping into her silver BMW she couldn't really talk as her and Molly were only 19 themselves. She started the car and it wouldn't start until she kicked it. Molly's Mum waved them off and they drove to work.

"I am so tired" Molly said yawning in the back.

"Me too another day at UNIT can't you just feel the love?" Kelly said her Manchester accent sticking out. They drove into Manchester city centre and the base wasn't far by. They pulled up in the private car park and she smiled.

"Come on Mrs Lets go sign in" Molly said pulling her through the retina scan. Kelly gasped as she saw which private was on the gate. It was Andy. He shouted her seeing her come in.

"Oi Rivers do you Officers not give your privates cuddles anymore?" He asked knowing full well how it sounded. He wiggled and she ran over wrapping her legs around his waist. Molly rolled her eyes.

"When did you get back?" She said hugging him.

"This morning and they stuck me on the gate bleedin' charming" He said looking at her. She smiled and he did her scans and they both went through. Kelly put her fingers up at Andy joking and walked off laughing.

A man walked up to the gate and spoke to Andy. He spoke in an American accent Andy didn't look up.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The man asked.

"No Rivers, she's my best mate" He said smiling.

"I'll give you a tenner if you tell me everything you know about her?" He asked. Andy frowned.

"Who Kelly the officer not the doctor?" He asked confused as most men were interested in Molly not Kelly.

"Yeah the red head" He said clearly meaning Kelly.

"NO! She's my best friend I will not" He said scanning him in.

"Fifty quid?" He asked in his soft American accent.

"Done" Andy said. He finished talking about Kelly and the man went to walk in.

"See you later Captain Jack" Andy said.

Chapter 3 Captain Gorgeous 

Molly stood in her lab surrounded by men mainly privates. They were of course all chatting her up. Molly giggled and Kelly walked in pulling on a lab coat over her uniform. The lab shone white which bounced off all the rugged privates faces. Kelly walked over to one chatting Molly up and asking her out. She swayed backward and forward before straightening a private's collar flirtatiously.

"Maybe I'll go out with you" Molly said swaying.

"You do know she's my girlfriend don't you" Kelly said looking at the private. The private's eyes widened as her hand tapped his shoulder.

"Oh Officer Rivers no I didn't er, sorry" Kelly laughed as the private said this nervously. She laughed louder before smiling.

"Chill out I'm joking Jesus why does everyone think I'm a lesbian" She said. Molly smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Because you dress like one" She laughed and Kelly tapped her arm when the Sgt Major walked in. Everyone stood to attention including Kelly. Molly stayed where she was. He inspected his privates and the Officer.

"Privates, Officer Rivers, where you were" He then said and they carried on with what they were doing. The sgt Major walked over to Molly. She looked up and smiled. He gave a slimy smile and she looked confused.

"Now Dr Smith how about dinner?" The Major asked Molly burst out laughing. He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry sir but look at the age on you; you must be 50 if you're a day." She said laughing the privates and Officer Rivers tried to hold in there laughter. He went to work out.

"Point taken Dr Smith" He said going a shade of scarlet. He looked at the privates and Kelly as he turned on his heel before he left.

"Oh and Privates, Officer Rivers, mention this to anyone and you'll be out so fast you're feet wont touch the ground do I make myself clear?" He said. They all shouted.

"Yes Sgt Major Sir" and he walked out. As he did they all burst out into hysterics.

"Nice one Mols" Kelly Rivers said tapping her shoulder and flicking the radio on and singing to Cher.

The next day it was late so most of the privates had left Molly to her own devices when Jack came in. She knew his name because most of the women there had been talking about him. She smiled and wondered what he wanted. He walked over to her bench and approached Molly her head not looking up from the work she was attending to.

"Hi Dr Smith sorry to disturb you but I wanted to ask you about somebody?" He said. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled her shiny green eyes reflecting the white of the laboratory.

"Oh who?" She asked grinning flipping pieces of paper around but keeping her head on him the whole time.

"Kelly Rivers" He said looking at her. She frowned.

"Well aside from her being my best friend?" She asked. He smiled.

"I know that's why I thought I'd ask you?" He said. She smiled.

"Aw you like my Kelly?" She said smiling. He nodded.

"Very much so Dr Smith" He smiled.

"Call me Molly" She smiled, when the door came busting open with Kelly behind it. She ran over removing her shoes. Bits of her red hair fell down under her hat as it tumbled out from the tight restriction it was in around her hair sticks.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" She shouted removing her shoes and plonking them on the bench Molly laughed.

"Kels this is Captain Jack Harkness" She said laughing. Kelly then realised her eyes widened and she stood to attention. He laughed.

"Where you were, Rivers" He said smiling softly and laughing a little. She then carried on. She removed her hair sticks and let her red hair flow. She then fluffed it and moved it about a little. She then hitched up her skirt revealing the hold up of her stockings and removed two guns tightly stuck into her thigh holsters and she unstrapped those now revealing just her stockings and the lace hold ups. Jack's eyes widened and he looked away out of politeness.

"Ouch" She said pulling stuff out then kissing Mol's sitting down for a minute then putting her shoes back on her hair sticks back in and then putting her guns back and Jack's eyes again widening. She kissed Molly again and ran out she thought Jack must've been chatting her up.

"Well nice meeting you bye" She said zooming for the door holding the door frame as she skidded around the corner. Molly smiled and laughed.

"Well at least you saw the real Kelly" She said smiling and realising he was probably a little less attracted to her after seeing that.

Kelly sat in her MD's office as she was the MD for UNIT as well as an Officer and astrophysicist she also handled all the autopsies. She sat on a brown set of cupboards looking down at her feet which only wore the bottom of her stockings as her shoes were near by as she had obviously kicked them off in pain as her heels were almost bleeding and she only had small feet. The light beamed off the light opacity of the stockings. Privates in the next corridor could be heard exchanging banter when a louder noise grew closer next to the door of her room. She yawned and looked at the clock when somebody came in holding there arm.

"Oh my god, sit down what happened?" She said holding the blood back against his white suit shirt and taking it off.

"I got shot, by a private with a bad gun in practise" Jack hissed. She laid him down and took off his shirt. Her eyes widened and then she tried to look away.

"Everything ok" He asked as she looked shocked.

"Perfect" She squeaked her jaw almost hitting the floor her clear blue eyes as wide as two big almonds. She shook it off his muscles were perfect and just in the right place. He _was_ perfect. She went to get some tweezers for the bullet and tried put her sensible head on. She couldn't get distracted by his looks she now saw were perfect maybe this was the wonderful Mister right she had been waiting her whole life to meet.

"See the good thing, if any, about getting shot is, if the casing comes off" She paused and leaned over pulling the bullet out still talking to distract him. "Is the gunpowder acts as an anti-septic." She said she emptied the casing and poured it into her hands.

"Now do you want this it will really sting but if I put it with the anti-septic it will heal a lot quicker" He nodded and she put some on the tip of her finger and pressed it in as he hissed.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's ok I get you to be my doctor" He said looking into her eyes. She shook of the feeling.

"Yeah I'm UNIT issue" She said laughing. He smiled.

"I'm glad" He smiled back. She then pulled out a clean needle and thread and stitched it up. "I might get shot more often" She shied a little and put her head down.

"So guessing you like Molly then?" She asked trying to ease the pain and find out if he actually was interested in her which she doubted.

"No" He said looking at the top of her head as she bent over it.

"Why not, you gay?" She asked shocked. _Typical I meet a nice guy and he's gay _she thought to herself. He laughed in pain.

"No Rivers I'm not gay, let's just say I like red heads" He said. She looked up into his shiny blue eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"Right all done" She said quietly. He got up and smiled.

"Do you have a spare shirt?" She asked smiling. He shook his head as she held up the blood filled one. She smiled and dug into a brown cupboard and pulled out a few new ones in plastic casing. He looked confused.

"You wouldn't believe how many times this happens. Everyone here can rely on me for a clean shirt. Sometimes I get people coming in just because they've spilt coffee on themselves. I have a lot of male friends here; Don't ask why men seem to get friendly with me probably because I'm a total boy." She grinned remembering she was rambling and threw him one putting the rest back.

"Thanks" He said putting it on.

"Right well I'm off for a ciggy" She said smiling hoping he'd follow.

"Might as well come with you."

"You smoke?" she asked shocked as she'd seen his medical reports. She didn't actually like smokers but she realised people in glass houses should "_get better insurance_" she always replied when Molly said it anyway.

"No, just want to talk to you" He said. She smiled sweetly and waited for him. She went outside the building after taking her lab coat off and washing up. She stood outside the dull building but after all it was an army base it wasn't going to look like something a dame from a pantomime would live in. She opened a packet of metallic green cigarettes took one and lit it in her mouth he smiled. She placed her back against the prickly deep red brick of the wall. The sun bounced off her pink cheeks and her brown painted lips. She opened her mouth and placed the cigarette in it before lighting up.

"I don't know anything about you anyway I just feel like I've known you all my life" He said grinning looking at the light bounce of her face as it did to his in similar ways showing his close shave and pretty grin.

"Maybe you knew me in another life even though that's ridiculous even for me to say I'm a scientist and don't believe in all that spiritual mumbo jumbo. So what's there to know?" She asked puffing.

"I don't know anything?" He said smiling.

"Well I'm 18 my full names Kelly Dana Katy Rivers, I have three brothers, ones in America with the FBI, the other lives on the other side of town see him a lot he's a doctor I get on with him he's like my best friend as well as my brother. Those two brothers are twins they're both 22. The youngest is 14 and still at school, I have a cousin, Rose I lived in London with her up until I was 5 then we moved down here, Molly's my real best friend as you know. Known each other since we were 12 always been there for each other she makes up for everything I'm not she's my missing link and the only person who makes me make sense, I'm a genius and I'm not just being vain, I have a double doctorate in astrophysics and medical science. That's about it. What about you?" She asked. He looked down and laughed.

"If I told you it would freak you out?" He said asking if it would.

"I doubt that I cut up alien's everyday. I think you're safe unless you are alien I mean you never know with Slitheen and all or Raxacorricophallapatorians. Sorry go on?" She said smiling.

"Well you've heard of the doctor right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah the stuff of legend" Kelly said smiling blowing smoke out.

"He is that, well I travelled with him for a while" Kelly's eyes widened and she leaned forward excitement and adventure in her almond shaped blue eyes.

"I'm actually from the 52nd century I have stuff that can prove it, I worked against the time agency for a while because they took 2 years of my memories. Then I met the doctor and travelled with him for a while then he dropped me off here" He said smiling.

"Ok you're right I am freaked out" She said still smiling.

"You're still smiling" He said looking at her. She giggled a bit and decided it was time to pick up Molly and go home. She'd see him tomorrow.

Molly walked in her flat above the pub she lived in and slammed the door. She kicked off her shoes and ran out. Kelly took careful precautions as her feet hurt and she didn't want to interrupt the blisters already lying dormant on her heels.

"Mum guess what Kelly has a boyfriend" She said smiling as the question was obviously deeply rhetorical. Kelly sighed and shook her red head well what the was remaining of it as it was scraped back tight as the army required long hair to be even though her hair was actually only chin length she probably could've gotten away with it but Kelly was a very professional office and did everything by the book. She was the sort of goody two shoes but with an extreme rebellious streak. Molly was exactly the same but she could rebel with her intelligence which was worse. Molly and Kelly were two of a kind. The terrible two.

"Ignore her Jane I do not" Kelly said trailing behind Molly. Jane popped her head through the door and smiled her red hair shiny and just below her chin.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked grinning sweetly, Molly didn't look like her Mother or her Father but it was strange as she was practically identical to her sister Jemma they were like book ends Kelly's Mother looked like an older version of her. Molly kissed her Mum and Kelly smiled walking in. She made herself comfy on the sofa and picked up a magazine.

"What's his name?" Jane asked again grinning. Molly answered for her.

"His names Jack and he's a captain and American and GORGEOUS" Molly said smiling teasing her friend and saying all of it with extreme pace in traditional Molly Smith style. Jane looked and decided to tease also.

"Wow" She said grinning at her daughter and the girl she knew so well she could've been a daughter.

"Is it in his kiss?" She started to sing at Kelly. Kelly rolled her eyes and crossed her legs slumping on the couch. Jane joined in. "Ooh Kelly wear your shorter work officer skirt tomorrow and your hair down for him" She said biting her bottom lip because of the exciting prospect of her friend getting into a relationship.

"No I will not I'm an officer and respected" She said.

"Oh come on he'll think you look great" Molly said twiddling a curl around her fingers her eyes full of anticipation as the green sparkled matching an emerald bowl next to her.

"I don't care what he thinks" She said dryly.

Kelly stepped in her front door and Jake had his feet up on the couch on playing on the playstation. He didn't look up just tried to see the screen around her moving body entering the light of the room. He finally spoke when she irritated him enough as she was still in the way of the game and he was desperately trying to get to the next level. He shot a look upward his blue eyes similar to his sisters.

"Move dickhead" He said as she walked in. Pat came in on the phone and slapped him around the head. She smiled at her daughter. She pulled her pink zip up jacket tighter over herself as she was obviously cold and carried on with her phone conversation.

"Honestly Jackie his language is getting worse" She said to the phone then walked in to the kitchen. The kitchen was Pat's domain. Kelly sat on the opposite couch.

"What you on?" She asked her brother putting a fag to her mouth.

"First person shooter" He said moving his floppy nerdy hair out of his blue eyes masked by his glasses similar to Kelly's reading glasses with a thick black frame and a square edge.

"Oooh let me have a go" Kelly said picking up the other console and playing with her brother. Kelly's mum then shouted her and came in. She had some clothes in her hands.

"Drop them around at Charles' for me" She said smiling. Kelly rolled her eyes and put the console down. She grabbed her car keys and decided to get in the car for the long ride to Charlie's.

Kelly drove up to some scruffy council like apartment blocks. They looked bleak and in a bad area. She hated him living there even _she_ didn't like getting out of the car around there. She buzzed up and ran up the stairs. It looked disgusting and smelt bad. She went upto the door she knew was his and knocked loudly.

"Hello" Charlie said in a high pitched voice obviously pretending to be a woman but in a none convincing tone of course. Kelly frowned shook her head and spoke.

"Charlie its Kel open up" She said.

"Are you sure you're not the landlord?" He said again in the silly squeaky voice. She frowned. Not that the voice would fool the landlord.

"No it's your sister open the door" She said sighing. He then opened the door and she stood smiling with a pizza in a cardboard box. He smiled. She walked in. He had a mattress on the floor with scruffy brown/white sheets. He had old plates on the floor and old beer cans she sighed.

"Charlie rank" She said looking around at the bleak room with just a TV. She looked at him.

"Why haven't you paid the landlord Kelly asked?" As that was the obvious reason he was putting on a silly voice.

"I spent last week's wages" He said frowning. She sighed.

"What on?" She asked then sitting on the mattress and watching the TV. She was brave enough to sit down why she didn't know.

"Erm D&D" He said clearly meaning Dungeons and Dragons as he gambled with his friends on it a lot. She rolled her eyes. He looked sad under his black framed glasses. His spiky hair sticking up where he'd obviously been asleep. His shirt with a cigarette burn in it.

"How much is it?" She asked regarding the rent.

"£90" He said as she pulled out her check book from her bag. She wrote £90 on it. She ripped it off and gave it him.

"For this place should be a tenner" She said sighing getting her brother out of trouble again. He sat down next to her and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"No human should have to live here" She said looking at the state of the bleak 2 roomed flat. She didn't dare venture the bathroom. She looked at him shove the pizza down his neck. "Point taken" She said looking at the TV.

"Hows Mum?" He asked.

"Ok, bleedin' phone bill was huge again all Jackie's number" She said rolling her blue eyes under her glasses.

"Hows work?" He asked her. She looked down and didn't want to mention Jack.

"It's ok" She said.

"Hows your job?" She asked. She didn't know why he lived in such a state of an apartment when he was a doctor at MMU he earned a ton.

"Not bad, boring as hell though, want to go to the pub?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes" She said jumping up.

Kelly stood at the bar waiting to get served when a young man walked over around the same age as Charlie the pub had the traditional green and red décor of a usual Joseph Holts pub . The man approaching had a shaven head and blue eyes with a rough looking scar running down his face after all he was in a pub in Mosside so he wasn't going to be the most wholesome of gentlemen . He leaned on the side of the bar and went to speak before Kelly interrupted.

"No" She said looking at him. He went to speak again.

"But" She interrupted him yet again.

"No not in a million years bye" She said whistling to get someone's attention and the man walked off.

"Bitch" He said before walking back over to his friend still holding his pint and Kelly finally got the lazy bar maid's attention.

Chapter 4 must be love.

A few days later Kelly woke up to the same routine. She hit her alarm and climbed out of bed to do her 100 sit ups before the day started. She then hit the shower and looked at her suit hanging up. She came out put it smartly on and left her crisp green room to go to work. She grabbed a dress she found she didn't really like but it was the first thing to hand she shoved it in her gym bag as she was giving a defence class later that day. She liked giving her defence classes she got paid a little bit extra for being violent another thing she loved about working at UNIT. Kelly usually liked her job it involved most things she had a passion for especially her science as after all for she was a typical nerd.

Molly woke up bright and early as usual and headed for the bathroom. She put her stuff in her bag. She put her red make up on her pouty lips and placed mascara on her already long eyelashes. She reached for her dress on the sink and threw it on. She looked in the mirror satisfied and got her bag as she heard Kelly's horn bibbing.

"Morning Mols" Molly grunted a little still tired as Kelly rushed her bibbing.

"Not had breakfast?" Kelly asked. Molly grunted and Kelly smiled again.

"Oh come on new day Mols, shine for me, we'll go to starbucks and get some breakfast" She said smiling in the mirror. Molly smiled back and lay on the back seat.

Kelly arrived at the star bucks and the woman at the counter looked tired already. Kelly stood as Molly took a seat and she spoke to the woman.

"Now I want you to listen carefully, write it down because you will forget it" The woman looked shocked and took the order.

"I want two teas one milky one not so milky, two espressos, one chocolate muffin, one pan au chocalat, one blueberry muffin and one of these" Kelly said holding up a chocolate bar. The woman looked shocked as Kelly was only 5ft and a size 10. She frowned and carried on with her order. She then placed it all on a tray and paid the woman then walking over to Molly. She just yawned and nodded picking up her tea and espresso the rest was Kelly's. She then heard a familiar voice at the back of her.

"Rivers" It was Jack. She turned around smiled and waved. He smiled.

"Oh shit he's going to see me eat a ton" Kelly said looking down. Molly laughed and teased.

"So you do care what he thinks?" She asked.

"Just leave it Molly" Kelly warned as he walked over to where they were sat. Molly smiled and he took a seat. She of course declared she was full and she wasn't. Molly decided to have some fun with them both.

"How are you getting to work?" Kelly asked Jack smiling.

"I'm walking it's not far haven't got used to driving on the right hand side of the road yet" He said smiling.

"Well I'll give you a lift" Kelly said smiling sipping her tea. He grinned at the offer.

"That'd be great thanks, I want to see this car of yours anyway" He said smiling. As she'd boasted about it before.

"More like the back seat of it" Molly said under her tea and Kelly kicked her under the table. Jack fortunately hadn't heard it, well they thought he hadn't.

Kelly regretted giving him a lift when all the old Mcdonald's and old fag wrappers fell out violating his ankles. Kelly smiled with an embaressed face and he smiled back sitting in the front next to Kelly. Molly decided to play around more. She looked at him through the windscreen mirror.

"So Jack do you have a girlfriend?" Molly asked smiling mischief in her bright eyes; Jack laughed and shook his head.

"No Molly I don't have a girlfriend" He said then looking at Kelly. Kelly was getting frustrated and embaressed and Molly could see this so she tried to stop. They arrived at work and it was the first time she couldn't wait to get in. Molly strode behind Kelly in the queue and Jack in front. Kelly carrying her little green camo gym bag. She saw Jack off.

"Jack you need to see me later today about your shoulder" Kelly said smiling. He nodded and walked into his office. Molly smiled.

"Any excuse to see him topless!" She said grinning. Kelly shook her head and walked into her office but of course it was an excuse even though she told herself she was being strictly professional.

Kelly waited in the office expecting Jack when he came in. He sat on the bench and took his shirt off she tried not to stare but of course found it hard not to. She walked over to look at the shoulder. She ran her hand over where the bullet had been. It was healing nicely.

"That's healing well because of the gunpowder should be ok soon" Kelly said smiling. He jumped off the bench and stood in front of her. She was so dainty compared to him. She starred up for a while and he leaned in smiled and went to kiss her he knew he could he had her now surely. Kelly looked shocked but couldn't resist maybe she should kiss him she thought and she did all responsibility drifting from her mind. The kiss seemed amazing; the room seemed to spin everything around her disappeared. She pulled away and smiled shyly. He smiled back. He now had his hands on her waist and there was someone barging in the door it was Molly. They tried to pull away in time and failed and she squeaked and closed the door. She stood on the other side of the door and clenched a fist and said.

"Yes" To herself then walked off smiling with a job well done.

Later that day Kelly walked past several privates who were talking about Molly they all saw Kelly and shut up besides one. He didn't see her.

"You know Molly Smith wants me" He said to one and the other put his head in his hands as Kelly stood behind hands on hips.

"What did you say?" Kelly asked. The private spun around.

"Oh Officer Rivers" He said worried. She frowned.

"What did you say?" She asked squaring up to him. He started to square up back to her and a few privates gasped. Jack hearing the commotion stepped out of his office. He stood at the door starring as they both looked at each other.

"Nothing Rivers." He said looking in her eyes.

"It's Officer Rivers and as your superior I demand to hear it" She shouted.

"I said you know she wants me" He said with confidence. He eyes widened with anger and fury nobody spoke about Molly that way.

"Well I suggest you don't because if I hear you say anything of the sort again I will kill you" She said she spun on her heel and walked back up the opposite direction. Somewhere he got some more confidence.

"Oh tough little Kelly Rivers isn't so tough" He shouted. The privates behind sucked in air in fear. She walked back squared back up to him and clenched her fist. She stood on her tip toes and hit him straight in the jaw. The private must've been a good 6ft. He fell the floor with a thud. One private kneeled down to try and bring him back to consciousness.

"Give him 10 minutes" Kelly said to the private who was kneeling. She walked off shaking her fist and Jack ran off after her.

"Oh my god Rivers are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine, he isn't" She said turning around and laughing.

"You got to get that checked out" He said looking at her fist. She entered the medical bay and he followed her. She sat down trying to wrap it herself.

"Come here" Jack said.

"I'm fine I am a doctor" She said trying to heal it.

"Let me I know how to do it and it isn't so easy, on yourself" He said. She popped on the bench. He grabbed her wrist and began to wrap it.

"So what was that about?" He asked looking up. She looked at him.

"He was slagging off Molly" She said as he held it tighter and it was nearly done.

"Well that's one nice left hook you got" He said. She smiled.

"Well when you're little you have to learn how to look after yourself" She said jumping of the bench and standing beside him when he realised how small she actually was.

"Thanks" She said before walking out of the medi bay as she wasn't in the mood to get kissed again and a little embaressed about the incident before. He watched her walk out and smiled.

Chapter 5 troubles comes in 4's? 

Kelly had finished work and she knew everyone would be going to the green bar. She looked at the dress she'd packed in a rush and sighed. She hated wearing dresses Kelly Rivers never wore dresses. She huffed and tilted her head before putting it on. It was either that or her work clothes. Which she'd rather wear but she opted out.

She walked out as Molly waited outside the gym for her. Her eyes widened. Kelly had her hair down and under her chin. The black silk of the dress clinging to her muscle and showing her legs.

"Wow, it must be Love" Molly said joking.

"Shut up I packed it by accident and I look awful" She said looking down at it.

"You look fantastic" She said grabbing her arm to go through the corridors to get out. Molly had a slinky flowery dress on too showing her very long legs as her heels must've made her now 6ft. Kelly had large heels on but she was still about 5,6ft which was just average. They heard whistling coming from a bunch of privates in a corner somewhere and they all turned around.

"Oh my god Rivers!" One shouted. She walked over like she normally did.

"Oh hi, you all owe me a pint, you coming in later?" She asked smiling.

"You're wearing a dress" One said. Molly was flirty with all the privates and Kelly was just good friends with them all. They were used to seeing her as one of the lads but now of course they were all seeing her in a completely different light.

"Oh I know found it in my wardrobe put it in by accident" She said sighing. They all starred.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with _our_ Rivers" One said. She smiled.

"Shut it Lewis or I'll kick your face in, right see you all there guys" She said laughing about with them as Molly wanted her to hurry. Jack came out to see what all the fuss was about when he saw Kelly he ran over to her just as she was about to leave he walked over. She smiled looking into his big blue eyes.

"Rivers I've known you 2 days and I know you wouldn't wear a dress" He said looking confused. She looked down looking ashamed.

"Oh yeah I packed it by accident I know I look ridiculous" She said.

"No, No you look fantastic" He said smiling. "I'll see you in the bar later" He kissed her cheek waved and went off.

Kelly sat at the bar bored when a familiar woman walked in. Her hair black and spiky. Her eyes a beautiful emerald green. She had a pin stripe blazer on with casual blue jeans and a punky belt. She had a black T-shirt underneath. She grinned a mouth full of straight white teeth. Molly saw the girl and ran off the bar stool to hug her.

"MAZZ" She shouted hugging her. Mazz was a good friend of Molly and Kelly's. They'd known her since they were kids she'd come out to them both. Molly was always closest to Mazz and Kelly. Kelly was closest to Molly and Andy but loved Mazz a lot. She let Molly get the first hug of her as she loved her loads. She kissed Mazz's cheek and she picked up Molly and decided to spin her around. Andy sat next to Kelly smiling as they chatted and caught up. He sipped his pint and grabbed her by the waist hugging her.

"Let's go dance like arses on the floor and make everyone take the piss" he said dragging her by the hand. "Hey Kel's you ever seen dirty dancing?" He asked imitating and Kelly burst out laughing. Mazz and Molly were now in there places engaged in conversation and they both came over with all of there drinks. Mazz hugged Kelly and Mazz and Molly started to dance.

"I've missed you three so much" Mazz said hugging them both. She worked for UNIT but in the opposite building and got sent away a lot she was private just like Andy. Andy then grabbed Mazz picking her up until they landed on the floor.

"Jesus if poor Mazz wasn't gay I'd think otherwise about you two" Molly said with Kelly's head resting on her shoulder. Molly and Kelly then started to dance. Molly laughed at Kelly's sloppy dance moves as she couldn't dance for toffee.

"Go on Molly, do some dirty dancing with Kels for me" Andy said winking joking. He could never fancy any of the three like that because he'd grown up with them he just teased. Mazz and Molly had made a pact that if they weren't married by 30 they would have a mutual union and Andy and Kelly would get married. Kelly's Mum desperately wanted Andy and Kelly to get together but she knew they never would as they were best friends just like Molly and Kelly and it would be as strange as them getting married to each other. Mazz always said her marriage to Molly would have on the doorway.

"My Big Gay wedding" They joked about things like this often because they knew each other so well. Mazz was just like Kelly she didn't like wearing dresses or skirts but would if she really had to. Even Andy would wear a dress but that was only when drunk and with Charlie, Kelly's older brother on New Years Eve. Andy always was a little camp but strangely enough completely straight or so he told them. After a lot of dancing and drink Andy slapped Molly's backside.

"Get the drinks in WOMAN" He said laughing.

"You're only doing that because you cant get away with it with Kelly cause you know damn well she will shoot you" She said smiling and running to the bar. Kelly was now drunk and sat on Andy's knee which she did because she was comfortable with him whom of course Molly had just been doing on Mazz. She grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek joking.

"My gay boyfriend" Kelly said.

"Get off, and I'm bloody straight." He said messing around. Jack walked in at that point and she didn't see him until he walked over slightly jealous he obviously didn't understand there relationship till her saw Molly plonk on Mazz's knee. No one could get between the four of them not any man. No one. Jack smiled at Kelly and pulled her up on the dance floor of Kelly's knee.

"Thank god, how much do you weigh?" Andy said rubbing his knee. Kelly slapped him round the head and smiled.

"You're not too big for a good hiding" Kelly said laughing. "Jack don't make me dance I'm drunk" Kelly said. Jack smiled and pulled her up anyway. It was a slow dance of course. Mazz and Molly cheered Andy didn't. Molly sighed.

"God you've always been like this grumpy arse no one is good enough for your Kels are they?" Mazz asked Andy.

"No I just don't think he is" Andy said arms folded.

"You were like this with every one of her boyfriends I know she hasn't had many but give it a chance" Molly said smiling.

"Yeah I said it about Paul all along and look what happened" Andy said. Molly sighed. Mazz sighed and Kelly and Jack walked back over.

Jack being the only sober one offered to take Kelly's car home for her and drop them all off. He dropped Mazz of first to her flat as she lived alone in base housing. Being drunk she fell out of the car and everyone laughed.

"She's fine drive on" Andy said and everyone laughed.

"Ok next time I'm going to finish early with you guys so I can catch up and not be the designated driver" He said smiling.

"You wont be able to catch up you're American you drink like pussys" Andy said falling all over the car. Kelly smirked and looked away. He dropped them all off and obviously Kelly was last.

"If you want you can crash at mine then you can take your car back the next morning you can stay on the sofa it pulls out" He said smiling and politely she knew he wouldn't try anything. She grinned and nodded.

She went to his apartment blocks. They were posh and glass. She walked in and noticed a large window looking out over the whole of Manchester. Torchwood being visible. Torchwood was the large CIS building but to people who knew it, it was torchwood. The secret English organisation hiding and covering up alien and strange activity. Jack pointed it out. She sat on the sofa and before he could come back and make tea she was asleep. He walked over and looked at her. He got a blanket and put it over he starred at her for a while, moved a red lock of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before going to bed.

Chapter 6, Molly Molly Moo Moo

The next morning Molly woke up with the worst head ever. She reached for a cup of tea her mum had brought in and shielded her eyes from the suns rays entering through her blue curtains. Her Mum then came in.

"Thought I'd wake you, knew you'd have a bad head, you'll have to get up sweetheart" She said nudging her. Molly grunted and thought 10 more minutes wouldn't hurt but she knew the alarm wouldn't go off and her Mum was going to work herself. She opened a lid and jumped out. She tried doing what Kelly did every morning with the press ups all the time but with her being so slender and not muscular she could only manage 10. That was good enough for her. She put the radio on and started singing around the room with a hair brush to catatonia road rage. She gave herself a bad Welsh accent.

"You give me road rage it's all over the front page" She said before finding that it hurt her head and turning it off again. She looked in her wardrobe and she had a lot of dressers. A lot of nice trousers too but she hardly wore them. She looked outside and it looked freezing. She reached for a blackish navy woollen skirt with embroidered flowers on it and put it on. She looked around her wardrobe and found an elegant ¾ length sleeve blue button up top and did the buttons. She'd had a shower the night before to sober her up and she was running late anyway. She presumed Kelly wouldn't be giving her a lift because either she'd spent the night at Jacks or the car was there. She then found a light blue cardigan with white woollen flowers she'd put in herself. She reached under her bed and looked as she found around 1000 pairs of shoes. She found some elegant kitten heels with multi patterns on them and an open toe. She stepped into them. She curled the bottoms of her hair as her hair was natural beautifully curly but it had gone out as she'd slept on it. She then plugged in her straighteners and did her fringe. She painted her eyes green and her lips ruby red as usual. She went to the bathroom to look in her full length mirror and she was happy with how beautiful she looked. She knew she looked beautiful in a bin bag but she was always double checking these things. She'd be upset if the privates ditched her for some bimbo in the office. That always made her smile the fact that there were millions of women at UNIT. Women with huge boobs and fake blonde hair wearing tiny mini skirts and had one brain cell between them all but she had brains and obviously most of the men that came in recognised beauty. She stepped out of her bathroom and kissed her Mum goodbye and headed for the bus stop. She lived in Greater Manchester so she knew it would take a while to get there. Bury wasn't that far from Manchester but it was with the rush hour traffic. That's why she always relied on Kelly for a lift as she lived around the corner also in Bury and went out of her way to give Mols a lift. Kelly thought so much of Molly she would've gone to the other side of town to make sure she got there in time. That's what added to there charm. They looked out for each other. They always did. In high school when they were getting bullied Molly came up with the insults and whispered them to Kelly who presented them of course Molly didn't have the guts to stand up to them like Kelly did as if she got a smack in the mouth someone would receive one back twice as hard. She waited at the bus stop outside of the pub and it had now started to rain luckily she had umbrella it was in the shape of a lady bird. She loved it. She found it in a pound shop with Kelly and Kelly had got a frog one. She wanted one in blue but she realised blue animals were rare and they didn't have panther ones. Blue was clearly Molly's favourite colour. If she could she'd wear something blue everyday. She liked red too. All colours looked good on her but blue brought out the green of her sparkling eyes. She ducked onto the bus as she was so tall and pensioners mainly got on busses. She paid and sat down and looked out of the window. The rain tapping against it. The area looked grey with the weather; she yawned and put her head against it. She put her ipod in her ears and listened to a band called the Dresden dolls she loved. Not many people had heard of them but she liked industrial music. Especially metal with female singers. She was girly but strongly believed in women's rights. Molly had a lot of opinions it seemed her head never stopped thinking. She supposed that's why she was a genius. She thought so much more than most people. She wrote most of her thoughts in a diary or wrote them in literature another passion of hers besides Chemistry. She liked Chemistry because of all the deep thinking it involved. It shut out other thoughts or worries in her head. The practical stuff was exciting too the explosions and the pretty colours things turned. She liked learning things about it. She and Kelly both knew the exploration of science would never stop and they could always be relied on. People knew everything about English language. Literature would live forever but science would keep going. New exciting things, explorations into space, alien life. Which she already knew existed working for UNIT. She hated keeping it a secret. She wanted to share such an amazing discovery with the rest of the world as she believed it should be shared. Kelly disagreed. She argued that they would be mass hysteria. Of course this was because she was the keep classified and need to know sort of person. Mazz couldn't she'd told her mum everything she'd found and had to make her keep it quiet. She agreed with Molly that it should be shared with the rest of the world. That's why they had a connection Mazz agreed with Molly on things like that. All four were very deep thinkers.

She looked out of the window and saw torchwood indicating she was in town. She yawned and stepped of the bus she put her brolley up and walked to work trying to avoid her colourful shoes hitting puddles. She then saw a lot of protesters outside the gates and sighed.

"Not again IDIOTS" She said to herself. She walked over to the one who looked the leader. They all had 'ban the bomb' plaques and plaques saying "STOP THE IRAQ WAR" She sighed.

"Who told you about here?" She asked sighing.

"You work for this scum?" The man shouted.

"No I work for UNIT United Nations intelligence taskforce do you know what that is?" She asked yawning.

"Yes the people responsible for killing thousands of innocent people" he shouted.

"No, UNIT are the people responsible for making sure space exploration goes correctly and look after the patents for rockets so I think you got the wrong place." She said sighing. The man looked shocked.

"Look I work here, I agree with you completely the Iraq wore is bad but if we were responsible for the Iraq war I wouldn't work here now get lost, go on shoo" She said to the man.

"But you're still the army, with the UK so you're all as bad as each other" He shouted.

"Wow you really are THICK, United Nations, we have nothing to do with the UK well do but that's not the point no piss off" She shouted loosing her temper swearing which she never did. The man put his head down moved his hand to the protestors and they all left. She of course didn't tell them about the aliens.

"Wankers" She said again swearing. One man even had a sign saying. 'Harriet Jones New Thatcher'.

Kelly woke up on Jack's sofa her head pounding. She looked up at Jack. Who had a large UNIT shirt in one hand, she smiled getting up. He handed it her.

"Thought you might want this?" He asked as he handed it her. She smiled and put it on over her dress. The sleeves came to her elbows and it went past her knees on account of her being so little. He smiled and she stood looking out of the window. The sky still pink as it was early.

"It's pretty" Kelly said looking at Jack stood next to her ready and dressed. She looked at his blue eyes just watching her. She stood opposite him now and this time she kissed him. On tip toes of course as he was a lot taller than her. The kiss seemed so sweet. Jack wanted it to last forever. She stopped pulled away sipped a tea he handed her and walked to the bathroom as he watched her smiling. She came out some time later in her uniform she had obviously brought up from the car the night previous. He smiled and walked over kissing her again before they both decided to go in to work of course hand in hand.

They both walked in the gate and Molly was waiting in Kelly's office as her secretary Sarah had let her in so she could wait for her and get the news. Kelly opened the door and Molly was sat in her office watching her TV with the remote to her lip when she smiled.

"Yes I stayed at his no we didn't but we did kiss twice happy?" Kelly asked before Molly could ask the question, Molly grinned and kissed Kelly on the cheek.

"Very" Kelly smiled and hugged Molly. She sang at Kelly.

"Is it in his kiss?" She sang, Kelly shook her head.

Chapter 7 Jake

Kelly shifted into 3rd gear, her right hand firmly on the wheel. The sound of "One Fine Day" began to fill her car. She pressed the answer button on her mobile phone, which was attached next to her CD player. "Rivers," she answered. Molly Smirked.

"Kel, it's me. Can you pick me up?" The voice was young and male, he sounded upset.

"Jake, what's wrong? What's happened? Are you at school?" It was her younger brother. "I'm coming to get you. Wait there." She put the phone down and made a U-Turn. She began to chew on her lip and brushed her hair behind her ear. Molly tapped her foot nervously. "Do you reckon he's alright?" She asked, concerned. Jake was like a brother to Molly too. Kelly sped all the way to her brothers school, without saying a word to Molly. She screeched to a halt outside of his school. The sign at the side of the road read "Derlips High School". There was a boy stood next to it blazerless and shoeless. Kelly clambered out of her BMW with her parker in her hands and ran towards the boy. "Oh, Jake! What happened? Where are your shoes?" She wrapped her parker around him and Molly opened the back door of the car for him. He sniffled and climbed into the car, Molly followed.

"I'll sit with him." Molly looked at Kelly and smiled. Kelly got back into the driver's seat and headed for home.

As they arrived Molly grabbed Kels keys and headed for the door. She unlocked it and walked straight in, not at all phased by the fact that it wasn't her house. She thought it best to let Pat know what had happened. Jake didn't want to say what had happened to him. He put his head down and ran to the front door. His mum was there waiting. "Oh come here you big lump." She grabbed him and gave him a long hug. Before long the four of them were sat in the living room with a cuppa tea each. The smell of curry filled the air. Jake sat on the sofa next to his sister and was leaning against her. "I swear, those boys, they are a menace to bloody society. They'll get their bleedin' comeuppance." Pat huffed and raised her mug to her mouth. Kelly pouted and stared at Molly. She wanted to be their comeuppance. Kelly walked in the kitchen and Molly followed. She sat at the green breakfast bar. She put her head in her hands.

"I know Kels it brought back memories for me too" She said referring to the heavy bullying they had both received in high school.

"It won't happen to him I wont let it" Kelly said refusing. Molly looked like she had an idea.

"Look I can't get him to fight, but I can make him fit in" She said smiling. Kelly looked confused Molly popped her head around the kitchen.

"Jake get your coat we're going shopping" She shouted smiling. "And you're coming too," she said looking at Kelly. Grinning widely she flung her black and white leopard print bag on her shoulder and made for the door. "Hop to it then."

"Right, come on then. We're getting you measured. To River Island we go." Molly took charge straight away. Her Black heels clinked on the tiles as she marched through the shopping mall. As River Island came into view she stopped suddenly and turned on her heel, causing her flowing skirt to open as it twirled around her legs. "Right, you," she said looking at Kelly, "go see if you can get an appointment at the barbers round the corner." Kelly's eyes widened. "That's bloody expensive, that place." Molly sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it. Right you, let's shop." She grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him into the shop. He was tall, compared to Kelly and rather skinny. She pulled on his hand and led him up the stairs to the men's section. He stood still, scared of what Molly might make him wear. Molly ran behind a clothing rack and appeared over the top of it with three pairs of trousers in her hands, all the same pair. She scooted over to him and held them up for him to take them off of her. "Try those on. I need to know what size you are." She smiled sweetly at him and pushed him towards the changing rooms. After a short time of throwing clothes around Jake emerged from the cubicle wearing a pair of washed out fitted jeans that fitted perfectly. He smiled widely seeing Molly's reaction. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, picking him up. She put him back down and kissed him on his forehead. "You look ace." She beamed at him. Her little brother looked great. "Right, what size are those?" she asked, walking over to a nearby clothing rack picking up a white t-shit with a pink emblem on it. Jake made a face at it and stumbled back into the changing room. "Don't take those off. I'm gonna give you things to try on with it. K?" she quickly ran up and down a few aisles grabbing garments as she went, before returning to his cubicle. She handed them through the side of the curtain. A few grunts and groans could be heard before he emerged, once more, wearing his washed jeans, a white t-shirt and a black blazer. They fitted perfectly. "What's Kelly gonna think?" He titled his head at Molly in question. She smiled back, "She'll love it. And if she doesn't I'll hit her. End of." She grinned broadly at Jake. It was the happiest she'd seen him in a long time.

"I don't know. I'm a geek. It doesn't suit me." He put his head down and pulled at his blazer. Molly hated categorising people. "It's geek chic," she said pulling his chin up so he would look at her. "Now what size shoe are you?" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "12" he coughed putting his head down. He seemed ashamed.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the shoes searching for a nice pair and a casual pair for him to wear. With a pair in each hand she waltzed over to him and thrusted them upon him. "Women like big feet. Believe me." She winked at him and turned to sit on a seat near his cubicle to wait for him. At that moment Kelly walked in and jogged straight over to where her friend was sat. "What've you done to him?" she asked Molly. Molly, ignoring the question, asked "Well, did you get him an appointment then?" Kelly nodded.

"There was a cancellation. He's there in 20 minutes." Molly's eyes lit up. She reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand. The curtain in front of them began to move. "How do I look?" he asked his sister and friend. Kelly's eyes widened.

"Good, great. Yeah it's ace." She nodded as she spoke. Kelly turned to Molly. "Don't you think he'd look good in black pants and a white t-shirt?" She fluttered her eyelashes at her friend hoping it may convince her. Molly sighed and turned away from Kelly, ignoring her. "You look amazing mate." She stood up and walked over to him grabbing the tags that hung off of his clothes. "Erm, Kelly. You want to go halves on this?" she shrugged her shoulders at Kelly. At the counter Kelly got her card out and turned to Molly. "I'd only just started saving up for a new gun." She huffed at her friend.

"Let me guess, it has a disco ball and a jet pack attached." She thoroughly enjoyed winding Kelly up about her guns. Guns to Kelly were like Barbie's to a 6 year old girl. They left the shop, with Molly carrying the bags, and headed straight for the barbers. Sitting Jake down in the chair Molly whispered something to the man that was about to cut Jake's hair. He stepped forward and began to fluff his hair about. Jake liked having his hair cut he just didn't like his hair when it had been cut. After what seemed like a lifetime the barber pulled at a piece of Jakes hair and declared him finished. Molly and Kelly stood up to see what the finished product resembled.

Jake stood up without looking in the mirror. Molly smiled at Kelly and Kelly smiled too.

"If I was 5 years younger" Molly said grinning and laughing Kelly shook her head. His hair was sandy now with highlights and it was choppy and spiky. She smiled and grabbed a mirror handing it to Jake. He smiled looking at it.

"I look good?" He asked shocked at Molly. Molly nodded and Kelly did too then dragging him back home to show Pat what they'd done to her little boy.

The next day Kelly awoke to her usual routine and Molly did too in Kelly's room. They stepped down for breakfast now ready and luckily it was none uniform day at Jakes school. He sat there looking cool and Molly and Kelly smiled she nodded for him to go to the car as she was giving him a lift to school.

He stepped out of the car and Kelly and Molly noticed a girl was standing waiting for him and when he stepped out she grinned. She stood against the gate with her head down covered by plenty of shiny blonde curls. Her thick black framed glasses hiding her beautiful green eyes. She grinned at Jake revealing a mouth full of brace metal similar to Kelly when she was younger. She had on a baggy brainiac shirt on covering her slim figure. He grinned walked up and the clothes must have given him confidence as he kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled and they walked in the gate holding hands.

"That's cute" Molly said smiling.

"That IS cute" Kelly replied driving on waving.

Chapter 8 dates

Molly stood in her laboratory doing nothing when Alec a guy she liked who worked in the lab next door entered he smiled at Molly. She smiled too.

"Hey" He said smiling walking over to her. She looked over and smiled at him after the day she had she needed to see a friendly face. His dark hair shined in the light, his brown eyes looking sexy under his thick glasses. His white lab coat showing off his dark skin and toned body for the nerd he was. His tall frame making even Molly look smaller. He seemed to shy a little and rubbed the back of his neck. He went to say something and opened his mouth but stopped. Molly looked at him and raised an eyebrow to see what was up with him.

"Look Molly I was wondering if you'd come on a date with me?" He asked looking down. Molly grinned.

"Yeah I'd love too" She said looking embarrassed too.

"Great" He said puffing.

Molly had to run and tell Kelly what had just happened, she had to. She ran to her office and Molly came storming in Kelly had her head down looking at paperwork she knew it was Molly.

"Morning Molly" She said smirking. Molly looked excited. Kelly put her paperwork down and looked up.

"ALEC ASKED ME OUT" She shouted jumping up and down. Kelly tilted her head and grinned.

"Ace" She said looking in her sparkly excited green eyes.

"This Friday" She said still smiling now holding Kelly's hands. Kelly rose an eyebrow and frowned.

"Molly, we are going to the cinema on Friday" She said sighing at her friend pretending she'd let her down. Molly looked disappointed and pulled the face of a teenager trying to get out of being grounded.

"Oh please? lets not just the once I really like him, the films crap anyway" She said trying to persuade her. Kelly couldn't keep her face straight any longer.

"Good, cause Jack asked me out for Friday too" She said laughing loudly. Molly tapped her hand for it and looked like she'd been fooled.

"You sod" She said "So woah you and Captain Gorgeous" she said teasing her friend. Kelly smiled cheekily.

"Yeah I'm quiet excited" Her blue eyes sparkled. Molly took a seat in Kelly's office and Kelly imitated to her secretary to make them two teas although Kelly thought she would hardly find the time as she was usually using the phone to ring her mates and boyfriend. Kelly didn't care as long as she got most stuff done and she didn't have to pay her, the government did. Kelly's bumbling secretary waddled over to Molly and Kelly as she was rather fat and she could hardly walk. She smiled at Kelly and asked the question

"Officer Rivers" Kelly stopped her waving a finger.

"Don't call me Officer Rivers you're my secretary not my peer or superior so unless I don't know general grumpy arse is about its Kelly" She sipped her tea and swapped with Molly as she had the weak one and Kelly always drank her tea strong.

"Oh ok, well Kelly" She paused Kelly looked up she clearly wanted something. "I wondered if I could have Friday off I have a date" She said smiling. Kelly laughed loudly.

"Join the club so do we on Friday and yeah its fine I'll put it down as you're sick too and you'll still get paid" Kelly said grinning. She was always nice to her staff. In the morning she regularly had a fag with her office cleaner. The computer technician used to talk about hacking with her and she got on with her secretary Sarah. Sarah also liked the job because Kelly was so down to Earth and usual let her get away with murder because Kelly could have a natter with her.

"You have a date?" She asked interested. "Anybody I know?" She asked smiling. Molly interrupted.

"Probably, you heard of Captain Harkness?" She asked grinning and looking at Kelly who put her head in hand.

"Yeah, every woman here has, he's gorgeous!" Her secretary said.

"Him" Molly said grinning and her secretary looked worried and anticipated Kelly's reaction Kelly smiled.

"Just keep it quiet" She said laughing. She looked at Molly who grinned and widened her eyes sipping her tea smiling.

"Oh my god I've just realised something!" Molly said nearly spitting her tea across the room.

"What?" Kelly asked looking as if it were something serious.

"Friday is like two days away and we have nothing to wear, SHOPPING" She shouted throwing Kelly's keys at her. Kelly rolled her eyes and dragged behind Molly.

Molly opened the door to her house giddy holding bags and smiling.

"Mum guess what, we have dates" She said storming in Kelly again lagging behind shaking her head. Molly's Mum again popped her head around the door.

"Let me guess Jack and Alec?" She asked grinning. Molly looked shocked.

"How did you know about Alec?" She asked hands on hips. Molly's Mum nodded towards Kelly.

"Well you told her about Jack" She said smirking and raising her eyebrows childishly. Molly shook her head and laughed dropping the clothes off by the door. She went toward the kitchen and flicked the CD player on putting a boyzone CD in as they decided they were now in soppy moods they needed daft soppy music to match. She flicked the kettle on and stood there swaying thinking about things.

"So you gonna' lose it with Jack?" She asked cheekily.

"Woah hold your horses it started three Monday's ago it's now Wednesday it's hardly a long time relationship!" She said smiling at her friend.

"So doesn't have to be" She said shrugging making sure the door was closed and her Mother couldn't hear.

"Yeah but I don't know yet I'll have to see" She said picking up the darkest tea and putting it to her lips sipping it Molly grinned picking hers up when Kelly's phone went. She picked it up and looked at it.

"What's he want?" She asked herself before answering. It was her brother Charlie one of three. He was one of the twins. There was Charlie and Bill, Kelly and Jake. Bill and Charlie were 23 and Jake was 14. Kelly got on with Jake because he was younger but she was closest to her older brother Charlie. They were always close. Bill seemed a little anti social and lived in America as a special agent for the FBI. Charlie was a genius also. They all were. Charlie was head of medical science studies at MMU but people who knew him couldn't believe it because he seemed more like a dopy nark. He was forever getting fired and smoking narcotics. Kelly answered.

"Hi" She said to her brother.

"Hey, you at Mums?" He asked down the phone.

"No I'm at Molly's, what do you want?" She asked sighing.

"Was going to ask if I could lend some money temporarily?" He asked his sister. She sighed down the phone.

"How much?" She asked him.

"Don't know £500?" He asked. Kelly sighed.

"Why?" She asked knowing something had happened.

"I lost a bet in dungeons and dragons" He said feeling a little hurt. She agreed to loan him the money and hung up the phone. Molly asked if it were Charlie she nodded and rolled her eyes. She had a bit of a crush on Kelly's older brother and the most childish of the twins.

The next morning Kelly drove up to work and realised she had to do medicals for all the officers. She sighed and looked at the large queue. She did the male officers first and after all the ranks had been checked she'd be giving medicals to the whole of UNIT's MOD workforce. The day had already taken a strain on her feet when it got to 10 o clock and she must've seen most of them because now she was on the N's.

Molly knew Kelly was on medicals so she didn't have time to see her. She knew this because herds of male officers had been in her lab flirting with her which meant the privates got no attention from her because of course the officers were better paid and there uniforms were a little more flattering. She couldn't resist men in uniform just like Kelly couldn't.

Kelly didn't look at the name on the clip board as that had gone out of the window with her dinner break she was now just letting them in as they were in order anyway. One officer came in and she knew him. She gulped hard looking up at him as his tall frame dwarfed her and she felt like a figurine compared to him and not a soul made Kelly feel small.

"Hello Kelly" He said looking down at her with big brown eyes. She made him pop on the bench and grabbed her stethoscope first. She checked for on the left and right for his heart as she had to because torchwood made them now because of the doctor.

"Kelly I only have one heart you knew that when you broke it" He said looking at her. Her blue eyes shot up.

"Paul, I'd be happier if you called me Dr Rivers as your doctor and Officer Rivers outside and I'll stick to Officer Northover as we did break up a long time ago" She said nastily. Paul Northover wasn't a nice man. He'd treated Kelly like garbage and cheated on her with his secretary numerous times. She hated him. He was good looking tall and thin. He had longish dark hair and very dark eyes. He was Spanish so he had very tanned skin.

"So are the rumours true?" He asked tilting his head and looking at her.

"What rumours?" She asked confusedly.

"About you and Jack Harkness?" He asked deprecatingly.

"Wow news sure travels fast in this place, and yes they are and its Captain Harkness to you" She said correcting him. "He is your superior" She said dryly.

"Oh" He said. "Do you like him?" He asked shocked.

"Well he's gone an entire week without seeing anyone else Paul so he's doing better than you" She said puffing on a cigarette as she'd given up with the medical as he'd questioned her and he put his shirt back on. He walked out of the room and she sighed a sigh of relief and dimped her cig out. She waited for the next Officer forgoing dinner and rest now.

The night of the dates had arrived. Kelly couldn't help but be excited and Molly was coming around to get ready with her. Kelly stepped out of the shower when the doorbell went. After all getting ready to go out was the best bit of actually going out.

"Charlie get the door!" Kelly shouted down to her brother. He didn't know who it was. He answered the door in his Captain Scarlet T-shirt when Molly stood there. She hadn't made any extra effort but her brown hair shone like the sun, her green eyes sparkled. His jaw almost dropped when he realised how different she was from when they were kids. She held a dress cover in her hands and smiled.

"Kels upstairs?" She asked smiling; he swallowed getting his voice back.

"Yeah trying to make herself look pretty she'll be up there forever" He said nastily obviously joking because he did love his little sister. Molly looked at his T-shirt gave a funny smile and walked upstairs. He watched her move and run up the stairs to Kelly when Jake walked over drinking a bottle of water and eating something he stood next to his brother. Charlie looked at Jake stood beside him.

"When did she get that hot?" He asked confused as she had always been beautiful but he'd seen her as a child before.

"Don't be gross Charlie" Jake said as Molly was like Kelly to him. Charlie was at home minding Jake because Pat was out at bingo.

Kelly looked in the mirror and sighed. Molly came behind her and picked up a piece of her hair then clicked some straighteners in her hands. Kelly stood in front of the mirror doing her make up as Molly ran them through her hair. Kelly reached for her brown eye shadow and put some over both lids. She then reached for her lip brush and peach colouring. Her hair was done and straight. She puffed her cigarette almost fumigating the bathroom and poor Molly. Molly then curled her brown locks a little more before painting her perfect lips a ruby red colour as well as her nails. She slipped into her elegant red dress and waited for Kelly to pull the zip of it up. Kelly pulled the zip and Molly smoothed it down against her thighs and sides. It was elegant and red. Her belt hung just perfectly on her slim waist. Kelly then reached for her trouser suit hanging against the bathroom mirror. She threw a slinky low cut red top on and stepped into her black suit trousers that clung tightly to her thighs and bum. She placed the jacket on and looked at herself in the mirror.

Molly was in Kelly's room sat on her bed looking down at her bare feet as she got ready to go out. She looked at the shoes she'd brought and realised the heel and very nearly snapped and didn't want to risk a fall on her face. She knew even though Kelly was a tomboy she had a few elegant shoes or so she thought. She shouted down at Kelly who was readyish and making them some cocktails before they went out.

"Kelly can I borrow some little heels or something the ones I brought are broke?" She asked Kelly. Kelly shouted up.

"Yeah sure 3rd wardrobe from my book shelf" She shouted. Molly looked at the whole row of Kelly's wardrobes and opened to large doors in which she said her shoes contained. She pulled the handles and gasped Kelly then came out with the cocktails and smiled.

"What?" She asked Molly. Molly starred up at the hundreds of pairs of shoes. All in various colours, ordered from the size of the heel and the colour. Her trainers and platforms the shoes she normally wore shoved at the bottom but these shoes were well kept. She noticed millions, most still in their original boxes.

"Kelly you have millions of beautiful shoes" Kelly sipped her tea.

"I know I have too many I've never worn most of them I don't know I like shoes, booze makes me fat, fags are slowly but surely killing me, clothes always make me look funny but shoes always fit" She said simply. Molly looked up.

"But some of these are so feminine" She said. Kelly smiled and sat besides her looking into the wardrobe.

"Well I am a woman just not a very girly one, I still have a girly side and it comes out in my shoes" She said. Molly smiled.

"Which ones can I borrow?" She asked grinning. Kelly nodded toward them.

"Any as long as they don't look too new and you wont wreck them" She said smiling at her best friend. Molly gasped she was spoilt for choice. She then picked up a pair of bright pink open toe stilettos and handed them Kelly. They were still in their original box. Kelly looked up at Molly.

"You're wearing these" She said smiling. Kelly looked down at the elegant shoes.

"But they're in perfect condition I've never worn them they might get wrecked" She answered to Molly. Molly smiled.

"Shoes like these should be out on the town living a life of scandal" She said smiling. Kelly took them and placed them on her feet. Molly then dug deeper and found some light and dark blue Pokka dot ones. They were stilettos with an open toe and she grinned.

"Keep them" Kelly said smiling. Molly grinned and bit her bottom lip.

"But you love all your shoes you never give any away" Molly said placing them on her feet already.

"I do to very special people" She said grinning. Molly grabbed Kelly and hugged her as they headed for the door. Molly linked Kelly's arm and stepped downstairs both ready to go. Of course Charlie was again shocked and said Kelly looked awful teasing her. Molly got in her cab and Kelly wished her luck and she did the same. They gave each other a tight hug and before she left the embrace Molly whispered.

"If the time comes you'll know what to do" Kelly pulled away and frowned. Kelly hadn't told Molly about what had happened previously when he'd taken her home and she'd stayed at his that then the time had come.

"Bye Molly" She said shoeing her off. She left for the cab door and smiled waving. Kelly waved her off and shortly after her cab came along too.

Molly had been sat opposite Alec for what seemed like a lifetime as he bored her so. She yawned at him but he still didn't get the point he was being boring. She looked at his lips move up and down and listened to his boring drivel come out. She had to take action as she sat lying on one side of her hand yawning at how dull he was. Molly looked over at the ladies toilets and interrupted his talking.

"Excuse me just have to go to the ladies" She said. She walked in and sighed against the sink. The towel server looked at her and she smiled.

"Bad Date?" She asked. Molly sighed.

"You wouldn't believe, is there a window or something I could get out of?" She asked the server. The server smiled and showed her one and prized it open with a key. Molly opened her purse and pulled out a tenner and gave it to the server as she was so thankful. She slipped out of the window and hailed a cab outside the restaurant.

"Green bar please mate" She said huffing looking out of the window feeling a little guilty.

Kelly on the other hand had a great date. Everything was perfect and now again she was sat on Jack's sofa. He came over with wine smiling and Kelly smiled back. She went to take a sip when her phone rang she knew who it was. She went into Jack's bathroom and answered.

"Rivers" She said and it was Molly.

"What do you mean you climbed out of a window?" Kelly asked as Molly couldn't be heard. "Yeah it went fantastic I'm in his bathroom, but what do I do?" She asked her friend Molly said the same again.

"When the time comes you'll know" She said and hung up. Kelly huffed looked in the mirror sorted her hair a little and went back out where he was smiling. She walked over and sat on the red sofa next to him. His black shirt making his body look fantastic. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. The kiss was special something very special she'd never felt like that before. To her the room was spinning and every worry in the world went away. She remembered what Molly had said. The time was then and she knew what to do exactly. They kissed for longer this time and she slipped under the couch. He was a gentleman she knew so she removed his shirt. She started it suddenly she knew what to do. Everything felt right. He kissed perfectly and then he began to pull at her top and she felt definitely ready especially now this was the second time.

Kelly woke up the next morning next to Jack. He was awake and just looking at her she sat up smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and he went to go and put the kettle on. She sat up and smiled and felt totally comfortable. She reached for his UNIT shirt she had previously borrowed and pulled it over herself. She went to the bathroom as she knew soon she'd have to get ready for work. She came out and smiled when there was a knock at the door. She answered it in his shirt and nothing else forgetting herself. She looked confused at the sight of Jack's secretary at the door holding files.

"Officer Rivers?" She almost questioned.

"Oh hi Sophia." Jack said walking up behind Kelly now with a UNIT shirt on too. He took the files "Thanks" he said and looked at Kelly who looked back at him and smiled. Sophia stood in the doorway obviously jealous. It was pretty obvious she liked Jack and was jealous. That's obviously why she felt the need to drop the files round every morning. Sophia stood there in her skirt looking awkward. Jack smiled.

"Now if you don't mind I have to see to this lil' madam" Jack said picking Kelly up by the legs and she put her arms around his neck and he shut the door and she giggled loudly. They both knew it would be all around work the next day but neither of them cared.

Kelly and Jack decided they really didn't care about the rumours they even went in holding hands and kissed before Kelly went into her office. She felt happy and so did he. He walked off and waved reluctant to let her go. She went into her office where of course Molly was waiting sipping tea wanting the gossip.

"Kelly Rivers?" She asked. Kelly smiled and bounced a little. Molly smiled. "Do tell?" She asked. Kelly bounced more and bit her lip. "Kelly?" She asked as she just grinned now and bounced. "Ok, I'll guess, did you kiss him?" Kelly nodded still bouncing. She smiled expecting it. She thought for a second. "Kelly did the time come?" She asked. Kelly bounced and nodded laughing.

"Twice" She said still bouncing. Molly burst out laughing and hugged her friend. Kelly smiled and then realised she was giving the Captains medicals later that day.

Molly went to her lab walking down until she saw Alec walking up talking to someone else and he didn't see her. She turned round faster and ran back up to Kelly's office. Sarah looked confused as Kelly wasn't in.

"Hide me" She said. She'd already told Sarah and Kelly how badly the date went. Alec walked past she saw out of Kelly's office and walked off to her lab.

"You can't avoid him forever!" Sarah said.

Kelly hadn't been doing medicals for long before she got to the H's which made her smile because she knew who'd be next. She grinned and waited for Jack who was the first on the pile of H's. She called him in and people in the queue began to whisper. She ignored it and he came in.

"How are you?" She asked straightening his tie.

"Better to see you" He said kissing her. She gave him a medical and kissed him. He looked down at her afterward and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"Oh just for being you" She said smiling widely and he kissed her again holding her waist. He left again not wanting to leave her on her own with a lot of half naked men but just not wanting to leave her anyway. She stood smiling calling Harper in next who she knew well.

"Well I can't make you smile like that Rivers but I'll give it my best shot" He said with his hands in his pockets as he was the joker out of all the captains.

"Shut up Harper and get in here" She said still smiling.

"Ooh baby ice!" he said joking and she laughed closing the door.

Molly on the other hand was dreading seeing the private she'd actual spent the night with one of Andy's friends of course she hadn't told Kelly. She dreaded seeing him and Alec. Alec had got the point though as she had been avoiding him all day and did stand him up the night before. He just had to let himself be heart broken because Molly was truly not interested in him. She'd made that clear enough.

Later that day Kelly had just finished the medicals when Alec came in holding his crouch Kelly looked confused. He looked in agony. He looked at her and winced.

"Molly kicked me where it hurts" He said holding them.

"Right well sit there and relax and I'm not giving you a time off slip" She said harshly Molly had obviously kicked him for a good reason. She sighed when a private came bursting in the private Molly had spent the night with.

"Oi!" Kelly shouted.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MOLLY" the private shouted at Alec who seemed to wince in pain anyway and backed away on the bench. He was strong but not as strong as Kelly who held him back. She punched him in the gut.

"Look mate, he's already been kicked in the nuts by her unless you want the same of me I suggest you leave." She said pushing him away. He winced a little and hobbled out. Kelly sighed pulling off her latex gloves and putting them in the bin.

"Thank you" Alec said gasping. Kelly puffed a cigarette and thought to herself 'what a day'. Jack came in at that point just to see her. This brought a much needed smile to her face. He smiled too and looked over at Alec. Kelly waved her hand to imitate for him not to ask. He didn't.

"Heard the rumours?" Jack asked. Kelly smiled and held his hips. He kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't care less" He said kissing her more. She kissed him back a similar kiss to the one they'd shared for the first time in his apartment. Alec coughed for them to stop as he felt awkward still being in the room she giggled a little.

Chapter 12 Jealousy

Molly sat in Kelly's office drinking her tea and sighing. Kelly sipped her tea.

"What's up?" Kelly asked Molly.

"I'm just bored stuck in here doing no work I don't even know why I bother coming in" Molly said sighing and taking a sip. Kelly lit up a cigarette.

"Maybe because we get paid a ton for doing hardly anything, well you don't do anything, I have to teach defence and be an Officer and a doctor and an astrophysicist think yourself lucky you're a Chemist and that's it" Kelly said sighing. She sucked in on her cigarette and blew out.

"Yeah I suppose, just wish I didn't have to work today" She said looking at the spring sun shining in the background.

"Well come out tonight bring Grace if you like she was moaning she didn't have many friends around here" Kelly said looking at her friend and blowing smoke out. Molly smiled. Grace was Molly's bumbling laboratory assistant. She wasn't from Manchester and seemed a little lonely.

"Yeah I might actually. I'll ask her later" Molly said then sipping her tea and kissing Kelly goodbye. She walked out and down to her lab.

That night Grace had accepted the offer to come out with Molly and Kelly. They were now all sat in the green bar. Mazz and Andy had also joined them. Grace normally looked plain with glasses similar to Kelly's and mousey hair scraped back. Tonight she looked radiant. With large heels and a pretty skirt and suit jacket. Her hair perfectly straight and tumbling over her shoulders. Her glasses removed and her green eyes sparkling. Grace sat with Molly all night as they just talked. Jack then came in and of course Kelly went of to go and see him.

"So I don't know much about you I mean I know your name but it's obvious you're not from around here?" Molly asked Grace over the loud music. Grace blinked and smiled.

"I'm not I'm from Swansea I just live here" She said. Molly looked shocked as Grace didn't really have a Welsh accent. She smiled.

"What but you live around here?" Molly asked. She nodded and sipped her drink when Kelly came over.

"Hi sorry Mols can you get a cab back with Grace I'm off to Jacks?" She asked. Molly nodded.

"Yeah course" She said looking at Grace and smiling. Grace watched Kelly and Jack walk out then.

"So Kelly isn't your girlfriend?" Grace asked a little shocked. Molly laughed.

"No, Kelly's my best friend, she's straight too" She said smiling at her. Grace looked shocked.

"And you aren't?" She asked. Molly smiled and shook her head.

"But you like men?" Grace again asked. Molly again nodded and Grace sipped her drink with having worked it out. They both decided to get a cab and share it as Grace's house was on the way to Molly's.

"So do you want to go to mine first or yours?" Molly asked smiling; she'd had a bit too much to drink.

"Well if you like you can come back to mine and stay on the sofa and I can give you a lift tomorrow!" Grace said to Molly who nodded. Grace was also a little tipsy but of course Grace was gay.

Molly walked in to Graces nice apartment with Chinese looking furniture.

"I think I'm paying you too much" Molly said looking out of the large window. She sat on her couch and made herself comfortable. Grace sat next to her with two teas and Molly leaned forward and kissed her.

Kelly woke up next to Jack in bright white bed and smiled. She was awoken properly by her phone and answered it before it could wake her sleeping boyfriend.

"Rivers" She said quietly smiling watching him looking so cute and sleeping. Kelly looked shocked at the phone and put it back to her ear.

"Molly I can't believe you" She said sounding annoyed.

"I know Kelly I was so drunk" She was heard saying. Jack then started to stir and wake up he saw Kelly on the phone but didn't care he kissed her she still had the phone to her ear trying to talk while she was kissing him.

"Yeah Molly I have to go we'll discuss this at work" She said hanging up the phone.

Molly stood near the large window and frowned at the phone then put it down. Grace was in the doorway looking at Molly wearing a shirt of Graces. She smiled and Molly looked round. Grace walked over to Molly still smiling.

"Morning" She said to Molly.

"Hi" Molly said sighing. Grace tilted her head angelically and smiled.

"Molly what happens at work?" She asked.

"Nothing don't tell anybody, that place is a rumour factory!" She said before storming off the bathroom to get ready for work. She walked in and shut the door and Grace still stood where she did before and watched looking upset as she walked into her bathroom.

Kelly woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready. She came out of Jack's shower and walked out in towel to try and get her uniform before Jack saw her and pulled her closer kissing her. She laughed.

"We're going to be late" She said pulling away. He laughed.

"We wont" He grabbed her and she laughed as her carried her to the bedroom both of them laughing.

Kelly flopped back and looked at Jack. The sheets pulled over her chest. She rolled over on her side to face him as he was the same.

"What time is it?" She asked smiling.

"I don't care" He said laughing stroking her hair and kissing her. He looked at his watch on the side of the bed and panicked.

"Shit" He said jumping up. "It was well worth it but we are really late" Kelly jumped up.

"How late?" She asked panicking.

"Well it's 8:30 now" He said. The base was a good 60 minutes away in a car.

"Shit" She said jumping up and grabbing her uniform rushing her skirt on and her underwear. She reached for her blouse and passed Jack's his. He chucked it on and she rushed her shoes on. She ran out the door without her hat on and her hair down waiting for Jack who ran out the door still putting his tie on. She smiled and laughed locking it behind her and running for her car before she forgot her car keys and bag and had to run back in grab them and come back out running for the lift to get to the car park. She got in her car and before Jack could even get his belt on she was swerving round to the exit. She tried to scrap her hair back as she was doing so and found it difficult. She managed it and placed her hat on zooming around corners like a maniac desperately trying to get into work on time. Which she knew she couldn't. He looked at her.

"Slow down we're late anyway" He said looking at her.

She arrived at work and logged in and the grumpy old major was obviously there to tell them off. As they came through the gate he stood in front of them so they'd halt to attention.

"Captain Harkness, Officer Rivers, I don't expect my men and women to be late" He said looking down at them.

"Yes sir" They both said.

"Now I know you are both young and you are a very good captain and an officer, but if it happens again you'll be out" He said then marching off. Kelly tried not to look at Jack as she knew she'd burst out laughing. He turned the corner and they both ended up really laughing. Jack looked at Kelly and they both laughed louder. They calmed down straightened their uniforms and went to go and finally do some work. As soon as Kelly sat down Molly pushed the door open. Kelly frowned.

"You're late I've been waiting for you to show up on the key card log in for an hour" She said sighing. "Oh Kelly I've done something terrible" She said to her friend. Kelly looked up.

"Grace?" She asked. Molly nodded.

"I don't know now she think we're a couple or something I was just innocently flirting with Officer Norton and she went off on one" She said sitting down and huffing.

"And you expected her to what? Be fine with it?" Kelly said harshly.

"Kelly don't ride me about this I was really drunk" She said desperately seeking support of her best friend.

"By the sounds of that you already did to poor Grace" Kelly said nastily sipping her tea.

"Why can't you help me out?" Molly asked. Kelly looked up.

"Because it makes me sick the way you use people" Kelly shouted. Molly looked at her tongue in cheek.

"Oh my god, you're jealous" She shouted at her best friend. Kelly tutted.

"Molly I am not jealous!" She shouted back. Of course she was jealous she didn't like other women getting Molly's attention. She was her best friend. With Kelly being straight she didn't quiet understand either. She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit the end taking it in.

"You are you're jealous" She said getting up and shouting leaving the room. Kelly sighed and put her cigarette down in the ashtray she realised what she'd done and that she was jealous.

Kelly counted to five minutes and knew Molly would now be in her lab. She dialled her number and she answered. Molly smiled at the phone before she did she knew Kelly could never stay mad at her. She could be stubborn with anybody but not Molly, not her closest friend.

"Molly I'm sorry" Kelly said down the phone. Molly smiled.

"It's ok I know you are I was out of order I shouldn't have said that" She frowned.

"No you were right I was jealous" She said sighing.

"I know, Kelly Jelly baby" She said smiling. Kelly smiled too.

"Bye, then see you later" Kelly said hanging up and smiling. Molly couldn't stay mad at Kelly either. They were terrible for it. They were both incredibly stubborn people but they just couldn't stay mad at each other not after everything they'd been through together. Which was a hell of a lot.

That night Kelly stayed at Molly's they were in her kitchen watching the TV and Kelly eating all of Molly's banana loaf she'd baked. Molly was baking. Kelly found it adorable that Molly had to bake in her stilettos. If she didn't she'd say it wouldn't come out right. She strutted around the kitchen putting cakes in and out of the oven and telling Kelly not to touch as they were hot but of course that didn't stop her. Molly slapped her hand and Kelly carried on watching the x-files.

Kelly decided to go to bed early as Molly organised all her cakes for the morning so she could take them into work.

Both girls went to drive upto work and Kelly decided to pick up Jack. Molly smiled and sang.

"Is it in his eyes" As Kelly ignored her and carried on driving. She drove upto his apartment block and went to get something out of the glove compartment. She looked out of her window and saw a blonde woman with long legs and a mini skirt on walking out. Kelly's jaw almost dropped. Molly looked at her.

"Kels?" She asked. "What's up?" Molly asked. A tear rolled down Kelly's pale pink cheek. Leaving a gold line where her make up had been.

"That's Jack's secretary" Kelly said then sniffing up. Molly looked at Kelly.

"Oh god" She said putting her hand on her shoulder. She didn't think Jack would do that she was sure Kelly was wrong. Kelly pressed down on the peddle to work speeding and almost hitting a lamp post.

"Woah" Molly said putting her belt on and making sure it was properly fastened. She went up to work and a private could see her and could see she looked upset he nodded for them to just go in. It was a friend of hers. A friend that had threatened Jack that if he ever hurt her he'd answer to her. Of most of the privates and Officers looked after Kelly as she was only 18 and they all saw her as one of the lads but remembered how small she was even though it was clear she could look after herself.

She ran up the corridor after Molly had kissed her goodbye and clearly wanted to get out of the way of hurricane Rivers. She stormed into his office without knocking and he looked up and frowned.

"Rivers?" He asked confused.

"Don't Rivers me, I've just seen your secretary coming out of your apartment block" She shouted at him nearly crying. He nodded.

"Ahh the secretary dropping off paperwork by any chance?" He asked her sarcastically. She shook her head.

"Oh and how do I know that?" She asked shouting. He smiled and sat at his computer turning the screen around.

"What time was this?" He asked.

"About 7:30 I came to pick you up" She shouted a little. He placed his fingers on the keys of the keyboard and typed fast, she frowned. He turned the screen round and on it was the key card log in site. The page which allowed you to see the times everyone logged in.

"Now look at the time next to my name" He said smiling his head tilted. She placed her thick black framed glasses on her nose and pushed them up. The time said.

"6:31" He smiled at her.

"Oh" She said feeling stupid. He smiled.

"It's ok it's a compliment were you jealous?" He asked. She looked at the floor and nodded. He stood up and hugged her as she put her head on his shoulder her glasses still on her face.

"Are you not annoyed with me?" She asked him sounding sad.

"No of course I'm not annoyed with you" He said looking at her. She stood on tip toes and kissed the dimple on his chin and Molly stood at the door her arms folded her brown curls shaking as she did.

"All better?" She asked laughing as she knew all along it was something and nothing. Kelly just didn't trust many people. Jack nodded.

"I was being stupid" Kelly said looking at her friend still holding on to him. She laughed a little and walked out.

"Bye" She said closing the door behind them.


End file.
